tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial/Nuclear Reactor - Advanced Layouts
This is a reference page for layouts inside Nuclear Reactors. Feel free to extend this page with your own Nuclear Reactor designs. Tips to Advanced Reactor Layouts Before you create a reactor, here are some tips to keep in mind. Things Not to Do: 1. Do not place integrated dispersers like this (I used SUCs to mark the formations). This will decrease the efficiency of your cooling. However, if you link 3 or more uranium cells this will become unavoidable. 2. Do not place uranium cells on the side of the reactors if they can be placed on the inside, like this . 3. Do not place dispersers in the corners, it's ineffective. Try something like this instead. (Note: the uranium cell makes it possible to place another coolant cell on the spot marked with the integrated plating.) Things to Do: Place dispersers or coolant cells neighboring the uranium cells. If you do this then cooling will be more efficient. You receive +2 cooling for every disperser near coolant cells,except the first. 1. Use uranium cells instead of dispersers if possible. 2. There can be approximately 43 excess heat when planning a six-chambered Mark-II reactor with a fairly efficient placement of dispersers. 3. Try placing the uranium cells in a row instead some kind of shape as this allows for more efficient cooling. However, check the amount of EU/t when doing this, since it may change depending on the placement of uranium cells. 4. A program that can be used to simulate and plan a nuclear reactor is this. Designs Automated (Hybrid, Cutsomizable) Reactors ~Infinite/long running .~5 eu per tick. Low power, but it works just fine if you are too lazy to build compex reactor systems. Simply put a uranium cell on top of a heat vent. ~ Infinite/Long runnning *~1800 EU, High efficiency, Computer-controlled, Multiple reactors supported Standard Reactors ~ Infinite/Long running * 40 EU / efficiency 2.00 / Infinite Cycles (no additional chambers) * 60 EU / efficiency 1.50 / Infinite Cycles (no additional chambers) * 100 EU / efficiency 2.50 / 15,72 Cycles * 100 EU / efficiency 1.67 / Infinite Cycles * 130 EU / efficiency 1.44 / Infinite Cycles * 140 EU / efficiency 1.00 / Infinite Cycles ~ 1 Cycle * 120 EU / efficiency 3.00 / 1.16 Cycle * 130 EU / efficiency 2.60 / 1.6 Cycles * 140 EU / efficiency 1.75 / 1 cycles * 160 EU / efficiency 1.00 / 1.34 Cycles * 160 EU / efficiency 2.00 / 1 Cycle * 170 EU / efficiency 1.89 / 1.15 Cycles * 180 EU / efficiency 1.80 / 1.12 Cycles ~ 1/2 Cycle *200 EU / efficiency 3.33 / .4086 Cycles Breeder Reactors ~ Water cooled *SUC Infinite Water Cool Breeder (needs a lot of water) * Maximum Cells: 1 Cycle Breeder (COLD) ~ No Water * No heat gain/loss. Infinite 4 Cell Breeder (HOT) * No heat gain/loss. Infinite 3 Cell Breeder (HOT) * No heat gain/loss. Infinite 22 Cell Breeder (HOT) (SUC), 60 eu/t ~ Mixed reactor (breeder/energy) *Someone edit this and put stats- don't know how to word * Water cooled / 70 EU / efficiency 1 / infinite Cycles || 4 Cell Breeder (HOT) * Ice cooled / 1524 EU / efficiency unknown / infinite Cycles || 24+ Cell Breeder (HOT) :: This cannot be simulated with the reactor planner, E-mail thehairyrock@gmail.com and ask nicely for the worldfile. :: (a close approximation to each sub-reactor is this ; which is still impossible according to the simulator) ~ Ice Cooled * Negative Infinite Breeder (HOT, 172.3 cells, 130 EU) [Nuclear Heat Monitor+Inverter can turn off ice feed to keep system warm!] *Negative Infinite Breeder (HOT, 303.3 cells, 250 EU) Ice Cooled Reactors *200 EU / efficiency 3.33 / Infinite Cycles (Needs only .4 ice per second, .5 w/o water cooling) * 590 EU / efficiency 3.93 / Infinite Cycles (No water needed, only ice! No additional chambers.) * 820 EU / efficiency 4.00 / Infinite Cycles (No water needed, only ice! One additional chamber.) * 1510 EU / efficiency 4.31 / Infinite Cycles (No water needed, only ice! 4 additional chambers.) * 2070 EU / efficiency 4.40 / Infinite Cycles (Tutorial) (No water needed, only ice!) * 2040 / 2400 EU ultra compact reactors by rocksNtwigs (Tutorial) Most powerful and compact design possible. 480,000,000EU Lifetime. Efficiency = 4.32 / 4.44 Water Bucket Cooled Reactor * 1860 EU Water bucket-cooled Infinite Reactor (Just get a pump and ice will no longer be required.) Simple, Mark 1 Reactor Note that there must be either of The following within a 3x3x3 area centered on the Reactor: * 4 air blocks * 1 water block Basics This area is a quick-look reference for general information about reactors. +'A reactor can accept': Uranium cells, Depleted isotope cells, Water buckets, Lava buckets, Coolant cells, Integrated heat dispersers, Integrated reactor plating, and Ice. +'Uranium cells': These provide heat and power. The closer together these are, the more heat and power is generated. +'Depleted isotope cells': They create heat (even if the reactor is turned off via redstone!), and a small amount of power. To recharge them, these require heat, not power. +'Water/Lava': Reactors can be heated/cooled by this. This applies to both inside the reactor via buckets(or cells?) and also outside, flowing over the reactor. +'Coolant cells': These cool a reactor. Must be touching either a uranium cell or a heat disperser to accept heat. +'Integrated heat disperser': These disperse heat! While most effective while close to uranium cells, they will attempt to make the heat anywhere in the reactor equal and distribute it to coolant cells or other heat dispersers. +'Integrated reactor plating': In theory, these will increase cooling by reflecting heat at other cells, and will take heat themselves to help cool the reactor. Not always considered necessary. +Ice : "The Ultimate Coolant" ''as long as you use a 'World Anchor! Chunk loading will mess up the ice! This is not as effective as a coolant cell comparing how much each will cool over their lifespan. (ice burns up, coolant cells do not) However, ice cools much more at any given time. An automatic ice feed will enable even the most dangerous of reactors to stabilize and cool. One way to create an automatic ice feed is to pump ice from an energy condensor powered by a energy collector . Then use a buildcraft pipes or redpower tubes to send the ice blocks to the nuclear reactor. Cooling To cool a reactor, you can use ice, coolant cells , or water. Water cooling is a cheap way to control heat, but requires a bit of engineering to keep water flowing into the reactor. In addition to this, water cooling is still not as effective as ice cooling. If you do not use a world anchor or dimensional anchor, chunk loading may mess this up. External watercooling is cheap and easy, however it can cause problems if you need to work around the reactor with redstone. This cooling method is highly recommended unless you are creating a complex system, particularly one involving a thermal monitor. The arrangement of coolant and uranium cells within the reactor is very important, as it will directly effect how much heat your reactor is capable of mitigating. Breeding Breeder reactors are for those who wish to turn depleted isotope cells into uranium cells. Depleted isotope cells that are placed directly next to a uranium cell will slowly recharge. This takes a very long time. The more heat that is generated have, the faster those cells will charge. Arrangement of the cells inside a reactor makes a difference. '''(NOTE: Uranium Ore has an EMC value, so this is not necessarily the fastest way to obtain uranium cells. Placing a single ore as the target of an Energy Condenser and processing the new items will provide results more quickly.) Ways to protect your world There are several ways to do this: +'Forcefields': Indestructible by everything except a series of nukes. Make sure the field surrounds on all sides and there are no blocks blocking the field, since a dirt block is much weaker than the field that should be where that block is! +'Reinforced stone/glass/door': A shell of this material three blocks thick will contain nuclear explosions. These materials are not affected by TNT. Obsidian could be a cheaper alternative however it may take up to 5 layers of obsidian to be effective, this is because the blast resistance of obsidian in tekkit is 40. Note: Redmatter and Darkmatter blocks do not get destroyed, but they will not contain any explosion! This also is true with Trade-O-Mats and Personal Safes. +'Thermal monitor': Reactor components will contain up to 10000 heat, and will not melt down until 15000 heat. (explodes at 16000, but monitors do not react immediately like your reactor will!) A thermal monitor will emit a redstone signal when it senses the heat of the reactor reaches the set heat limit. +'Redstone': A redstone signal will turn off a reactor. +'Redundant cooling systems': If using ice or water, using more than you need is not a bad thing. Using too little, however, is. (Try piping excess back into your supply chest or condenser) +'All of the above': A smart player would use all of this to protect your world. Still, you may want to build it a bit away from your house! Video Tutorials Category:Tutorials Category:Nuclear Reactor